The urgency and importance of producing critically needed basic, translational, and clinical scientists in the area of women's health and reproduction is well recognized by the leadership of NIH, the scientific community, the national government, and the society as a whole. The UCSD T32 Training Program in Reproductive Sciences takes a unique multidisciplinary approach to the training of postdoctoral scholars as physician- scientists and reproductive biologists in the field of neuroendocrine and endocrine control of reproductive processes. The combination of clinical, physiological, and molecular approaches to reproductive biology and medicine creates an exceptional opportunity for the training of physician-scientists and basic scientists, as well- rounded reproductive endocrinologists who become extraordinarily qualified for academic careers. The program supports both fellows seeking advanced basic/translational research experience after the Ph.D. and/or M.D. degree, and those seeking clinical and research training with the aim of becoming board-certified in Reproductive Endocrinology and Infertility and continuing in academic clinical research. We have an outstanding 30-year track record as recognized by an NIH MENTOR AWARD that extended the program for 10 years from 2003-2012. A cohesive group of NIH-funded faculty from the Division of Reproductive Endocrinology in the Department of Reproductive Medicine and the Division of Endocrinology in the Department of Medicine at UCSD with common interests, shared grants, joint publications, and complimentary backgrounds, provides basic, translational, and clinical training and fosters the success and careers of the trainees. All faculty are members of the UCSD NICHD U54 Specialized Cooperative Centers Program in Reproductive and Infertility Research and all of the senior faculty members are mentors in the UCSD NICHD K12 Women's Reproductive Health Research Program for the training of OB/GYN junior faculty in research careers. Thus, this training program is integrated with both NICHD Centers, allowing the faculty and fellows to interact at many levels, creating an atmosphere of cooperation, collaboration, mentoring, and career support. Our research activities range from molecular to patient-oriented research utilizing models from in vitro analysis and cell culture, to whole animal and clinical research. Major foci of investigation include: gonadal, pituitary and hypothalamic development, ovarian physiology, polycystic ovary disease, signal transduction, Kisspeptin, NeurokininB, GnRH, and gonadotropin gene expression and secretion, metabolic impact on reproductive function, and activin and growth factors in reproduction. The program of training for the fellows includes group meetings and presentations, journal clubs, seminars, national meetings, clinical activity and training, laboratory training, independent research, grantsmanship training, and coursework in molecular biology, neuroendocrinology, bio- statistics, and ethics, and an innovative Thesis Committee mentoring structure. Our aim is to prepare outstanding physician-scientists and basic scientists to become the future leaders in academic reproductive research.